


Forever Home

by MonochromeWriter



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cat AU, Everyone but Allura and Coran are cats, I Wrote This Because I Can, It's five in the morning and i can't sleep, Lance is a precious baby, everyone is cats, i don't even know what is going on with my life anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 15:31:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10596921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonochromeWriter/pseuds/MonochromeWriter
Summary: Lance had been abandoned until one day a two-legger picked him up from the pound and brought him to a new home.That's it. That's the story.





	

**Author's Note:**

> None of this is edited.  
> Also i don't know if i'll write more. I'm so inconsistent with my writing.  
> i wrote this because it's fun and i enjoy the idea of them being cats and being lazy and nothing bad happening them because these babies enjoy love.  
> Also cat breed wise i sort of based it off some fan art i've seen tho changed some things. Pidge is sort of like a siamese, Keith's a male calico short hair, Lance is a main coon, Hunk is i don't even know but he's adorable, and i was thinking Norwegian Forest Cat for Shiro.  
> So anyway enjoy this little tid-bit or not, whatever i enjoyed writing it

Lance stretched out doing his best to show off his silky fur and handsome stripes. Today seemed to be a special day as there were plenty of two-legs making their way around the facility that they called a pound. Lance missed his family, for some reason his two-legs had left him behind in their house. Horribly empty. He had waited and waited for their return but all that came was some uniformed two-leg that had brought him here. That had been days ago.

There were little ones that came by but no one seemed to stop. They all seemed intent on looking at the kits a few cages down. Lance had quickly learned, and not just by words of other cats, that kits were always the first to go. One of the first yearlings commented how he had been a kit in this very same facility but once he had grown up he had been sent back. Two-legs were cruel and only liked keeping the young until they grew up.

Lance washed his face, primping some more just in case.

Luck seemed to strike in the form of a young girl. She had pig-tails and went right up to Lance. She cooed over his stripes like so many did. Lance brushed against the cage, but with the clear glass there was no way to come into contact.

That luck quickly ended when the girl’s parent tugged her along towards the dogs. Lance huffed and flopped down. He sprawled out and resigned himself to watch the kits get all of the attention.

“Ah, good he’s still here,” A familiar accented voice caused Lance’s ears to twitch forward. Blue eyes glanced up to meet blue eyes.

The two-leg was older than a child but not quite old. An in-between age similar to Lance’s own. Though it was clear that the two-legs aged differently.

One of the workers at the pound made his way to the back entrance and Lance turned around. The man had one of those carriers, and not a box with holes in it. It was a real fancy carrier that his own two-legs used to make him travel in to go to the place they called the ‘vets’. While it didn’t bring a good onslaught of memories he was relieved to see it. At least he would have more room than the lousy boxes. So this two leg had to be serious about taking him, right?

Surely she wouldn’t tire of him and send him right back to this cramped hell.

Lance didn’t struggle against the rough hand that grabbed his scruff and pulled him into the carrier. His nose twitched curious at the smell. He could smell a handful of other cats in the carrier. None of the scents bad, but it certainly was different. There was a little rug to give him traction so he wasn’t sliding around every time the carrier shifted.

He was handed off to the beautiful accented two-leg who greeted him with a friendly hello. She had dark skin, which reminded him of the family he missed. But her hair was silver and long. Lance was a mix of nerves and excitement. She set him in the back seat of a car and even buckled him in. From across the way there was the distinct smell of food. He also spotted something bright and feathery.

Lance trilled curiously and pawed at the metal door.

“It’s just a little longer, buddy. We’ll be to your new home soon. I hope you don’t mind company.” Lance wondered if that meant she had little ones too. He trilled again, ears perked. Lance loved children, even if he had to deal with their tugging.

The drive really wasn’t all that long. She got him out and he was looking all around. Lush green surrounded the house. There was a path that was surrounded by colorful flowers. They reached the door and he thought he heard voices on the other side. Not two-leg voices but feline ones. The two leg laughed as she used her keys to get the door open.

Lance tensed when he saw the group. There were four in varying sizes. Two of them larger than himself. Lance had always prided himself on his magnificent size, he had powerful muscular paws. Now he felt small especially when one was big. He was a dark charcoal grey with a thick longer-furred main. There was no way he was a normal house-cat, and there was something wild about him. Not just his size but the scar across his muzzle probably helped. His dark green eyes were piercing.

He shrunk back on instinct, trying to hide in the carrier. The two leg that they were all calling Allura set him down on the floor. He curled his tail around himself and tried to hunch further in on himself.

“Whoa, hey, don’t be afraid, none of his mean any harm.” The second to largest was short furred, he had a white underbelly and white socks he was two different types of orange, his stripes were gorgeous and thick. He was robust, the kind of cat that didn’t struggle for food. He had warm golden eyes. “My name’s Hunk, what’s your name?”

Lance didn’t answer he eyed the other. There was a kit, well she was really older than the kits at the pound, just starting to grow into her full body. She was a pale sandy color with a black mask and it looked like her paws where dipped as they were the same color. Her eyes were a bright piercing green.

Their fourth member flicked his tail and was following Allura as she returned with a big bag of food and a smaller bag balanced in her arms. He was sleek furred but was a mix of other colors. Splotches really. Mostly orange and black all over white.

“Hunk, Pidge, give him some space. He just got here.” The large grey feline ordered as he went to follow the two-leg as well.

“That’s Shiro, and this here is Pidge and over there is Keith. Don’t mind him he like to play loner but he likes cuddling just as much as everyone else.” Hunk chirped happily. “Welcome home.”

“So what’s your name?” The kit, Pidge asked her tail wiggling.

“It’s Lance,” He answered and was glad that his voice didn’t tremble.

The two-leg hadn’t left Lance forgotten. She came and plucked the carrier up and then brought Lance to a new room. A bedroom with a soft looking bed. She set the carrier back on the ground and opened the cage door. The bedroom door was closed leaving it just the two of them. Lance slowly crept out. Allura was sitting on the bed, patiently observing Lance.

He hid under the bed and made sure to crawl to one of the hardest spots to reach. His heart was hammering away and he felt incredibly skittish. The two-leg left him alone, she didn’t even try to peek at him. She did leave the room, closing the door behind her. Lance relaxed and made his was out from under the bed.

The bedroom was typical. There was a vanity full of all sorts of smelly things. There was a dresser, all the drawers were unfortunately shut. There was a window that let in warm sunlight. Some of that sunlight was currently on the very soft bed. Lance sniffed everything and did his best to catalog it all. Then feeling a little better about himself he curled up in the sun on the edge of the bed.

Lance thought back to the other felines in the house. It made his stomach bubble up in nerves, but they had been far nicer than many at the pound. None of them had swatted at him or hissed Maybe he could make a home with them.

But he really wished he had his family back.

Had they really abandoned him? Was he so forgettable?

Lance lingered on the questions far too long. It was so hard not to when his family had been everything he had known.  
He closed his eyes and drifted off into a light sleep.

If anything at least he wasn’t stuck in that cramped cage any longer.


End file.
